User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive15
Nitrome:Featured Article Hi, since you're around, I would like to ask you for your opinion. =) The current article first in line to be featured on the Main Page: Cuboy can still be improved upon. As such, now I propose to feature the second article in line, Skins. Would you support this? Please reply at Talk:Skins Also, since it is an article that will be featured, would appreciate if you could help out and do a quick scan. See if the article is up to standard, some touch-up here and there. Thanks! SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 19:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Miniclip's Nitrome game awards Hi random, based on the history it looks like you reserved the page a while back. Recently I made an attempt to complete the article. You have a critical reading eye, so that's why I'm approaching you for your critique! If you do have the time, please do comment on Talk:Miniclip's Nitrome game awards. Thank you =) SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 17:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! For the happy birthday! SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hero! Badge RE:User:NOBODY/Talk_Page_Archive_6#Behold.21 Most likely nope! Once and only once! It doesn't show up on the ''More Badged You Can Earn! window anymore. =D SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 14:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Any information about a demo? Did Aaron Steed say anything on his Twitter account about allowing people to play a demo of an upcoming Nitrome game? Just curious. -- 21:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. -- 21:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) A recent edit An unregistered contributor added a section to you userpage. This section had no content, and its heading had a link with the caption "Hey". The link was unusual, as it was one of those links that was shortened to bit.ly . Seeing as the link was a shortened link, and the section had no content, and how the first edit may by the person was just adding a link (no section), it seemd rather odd, so I reverted the edit. The person apparently hails from the Philippines. You can see the second version of the edit here. -- 22:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, it's probably Frosty. -- 22:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh cool, it's Frosty playing To the Moon. Why'd you remove that from my talk page? 05:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Because, as I've said, it looked very suspicious. If it was Frosty, then why didn't he log in and put it on your page? Why did he use an IP address? Why did he use a bit.ly shortlink? Why did he not sign it? Why did he make an empty section? It all looked very suspicious, so that's why I removed it. -- 12:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay okay, but next time, it's still better to say something and leave the message in tact for up front proof. I don't want users getting in the habit of removing messages from others' talk pages because they think the content is suspicious; this should be based on the owner of the talk page's preference. Sometimes it does more harm than good. 14:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:A recent edit Nope, only what was Frosty's IP, and a few others (I can't remember them). How come you asked? It would be rather tedious to constantly do that to every user. -- 02:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :What others did I look up? -- 20:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) What is this? If they are going to be unused or duplicates of other files, then what are this, this, this, this, this, and this doing on the Nitrome Wiki? -- 12:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. I would have deleted them like the Cat Astrophi image you uploaded, but I recognized how the file name was important. -- 00:39, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That's okay. We all make mistakes. -- 02:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Blueflake Hi, Random-storykeeper! We're currently trying to find out a better name for Blueflake, since the actual name was created by X10018ro. Do you have any suggestions? If so, please leave them on my talk page . It could include the word Blue in it. Message sent to every Blueflake staff member 18:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Modules No yet. I'll try to being writing it today. -- 13:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Twitter + Steed Hi RSK! I was wondering, since I am pretty active here, would it be okay if I also put up Tweets on the Nitrome Wiki's Twitter account? To do so, I need the password to the Nitrome Wiki's Twitter account. Also, has Aaron Steed said anything on his Twitter account about any Nitrome game's he'd like people to beta test? Just curious. Hope we didn't scare him into not putting up any more Nitrome demos. -- 23:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I would use the Nitrome Wiki's Twitter to announce stuff such as when a game has a complete video or text walkthrough, newly found beta content, adminships, and interesting Nitrome finds. I wouldn't think Aaron Steed would be working on Ice Breaker iOS, where would they use him? Although it is possible he is working on the game, since Chris Burt-Brown is programming the game. The toys he is talking about is likely God Powers, as Nitrome did mention that God Powers could be used for amusement.-- 17:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :You can send it to me via Youtube. -- 18:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Got it. -- 18:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) (No subject) hello can you help me with my user boxes im still new RE:Chat.css Really? I've just checked it and everything is in some shades of green. I don't remember it completely, but I think the chat colours are changed according to the background. Have you changed it already with some code? If not, could you show me a sceenshot of what you're seeing? 10:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I know what happens. Do you remind that chat "upgrade" we did, but I couldn't see it? It had some colours changed, and they continue there, but I don't see them because I don't see the special chat buttons. Do you remind where did we write that code? 11:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) (No subject) hello can you help m with my idea nitrome pets you can have one or two or three liveing things from every nitrome game bsflcndihjefkgfhefkghio (talk) 22:01, June 12, 2013 (UTC)pjray02 Upcoming cat game Where did you heard about the plot of Nitrome's upcoming game? There haven't been talk of such a plot. "Nitrome is Phantaztic page" (talk) 07:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Beta The place where you place the name of the game in the URL, I just replaced it with Flightless. That's how I found the Colour Blind page also. Apparently, only three game demos are hosted in that domain of the site. -- 02:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, beta information is interesting. That's the only reason I share it, and it's not as though the information hurts Nitrome. Also, after Cave Chaos (I think), you couldn't download Nitrome games - I tried downloading Rubble Trouble Moscow's .swf, and it said the file had lost contact with Nitrome.com, and as such, wouldn't run. I believe this works with betas also (I haven't tried though). :As such, the only way I could make fake levels was to capture every image from the demo, every frame, animate them, know how to program a flash game, and have a program to do that. Using Game Maker to program would likely take a long time. Furthermore, it would take me a very long time to do so, likely it would take longer than it would be to get a video of each level (and I didn't even have enough time for that before the .swf was updated). :Furthermore, to get an image of everything, that would likely cause me to play through half the game. As such, there is no way to even make Colour Blind levels without programming everything from scratch, or taking a video of every level and making the level out of the videos, but then I would already have made a video of each level. As such, unless the .swf for Colour Blind was distributed on another website (which is very, very, very unlikely), I wouldn't be able to make fake levels. :As such, the only plausible solution for where the video could come from would be the game, unless I could make many videos and modify them to create levels. -- 03:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::But where can I get a Nitrome associated source that shows where I got all the footage from? Nitrome doesn't record videos of beta footage, only fans (like me) do. Would something like a Tweet from a Nitrome employee saying all the videos on the Colour Blind demo page are authentic be enough proof? -- 22:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :So I could simply move the entire beta page to a userspace page and then link that page from the mainspace Colour Blind page? I'm not sure if that's what you meant (although I don't think you meant this). Also, I could get a Nitrome employee to "knight" my videos by asking them on Twitter to look at all the videos and say if they are real. :Also, "''there needs to be some form of a Nitrome associated source that shows where you get all the beta footage from.", when that isn't available, isn't showing that the content in question can't be fake a good enough source? I know how you said that "there is no public source", but with the use of a few pages and a few words, you could assure that reader that the videos are completely legitimate by saying that the Colour Blind demo .swf cannot in any way be downloaded and played, and that there is not enough resources available in order to make a mod of Colour Blind. :Furthermore, I could link to the IndieVault forum discussion that there was a demo for Colour Blind. Along with this, I could show how they are early versions of the game's level by showing how I uploaded 50 videos on that day, and how something like that would be impossible to do if you uploaded them one at a time (as to upload those videos that fast requires you to have an incredibly fast upload speed). This would prove that I had uploaded the videos beforehand and made them private, then made them un-private when Colour Blind was released. :Although I do see how this would be long for a reference, and even makes reference to users of the Nitrome Wiki, it would show that the videos are legitimate, because: *Since Colour Blind cannot be in any way downloaded ''and'' played. As such, you cannot edit any levels as those aren't given to you. *Although creation of .gifs of many objects could be created and inserted into something like Game Maker, objects such as the background of Colour Blind would be hard to get a transparent image of *The IndieVault link shows the demo exists *The speed at which I made the videos un-private, which is shown by Youtube as if the video is uploaded, shows I had previously had the videos private, and as such, uploaded them ahead of time *It would be rather hard to modify videos of the level to make it look as though a video of a beta level has been made :As such, all this shows the videos are legitimate. I know how you said people want a source they can verify themselves, such as a link, but when that isn't available, doesn't something like this show what is presented isn't fake? Also, in the future, I could get a .swf of the game I'm writing about that has beta elements, however, it wouldn't show the levels and stuff in the video are legitimate if upon playing it the player is greeted with a giant "This game has been URL locked" message (if I were to upload this .swf to an alternate website). :However, I'm not sure if playing a .swf of a Nitrome game on another site with AC_RunActiveContent.js in a Firefox add-on titled GreaseMonkey would allow you to play the game. If I can move my videos to a userpsace page than link to that page in the mainspace, then I guess I currently have no problems.-- 20:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Navbox category discussion I'm not sure, since I did not participate in the discussion which led to this outcome. You may want to check with NOBODY instead. Also, this outcome doesn't have to do so much with the navbox but more of the decision to convert our article pages on Main Games, Mini Games, Winter Games et cetera to category pages. The navbox which was supposed to link the articles ended up linking the article-category mutations. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 07:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) How do you do it? How did you .gif-fy the Nitrome startups? -- :Yeah, how did you do that? For gifs, I always have to take an individual picture, then place them as layers on top of each other, then save them. Pretty cumbersome, but I'm interested on knowing how you make gifs. -- 14:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I use Bandicam and GIMP. I've been meaning to post a tutorial about it, but I keep forgetting. 15:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Here, I made one, in case you didn't see it yet: Project:Creating startup gifs. 07:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:As per tradition Happy Canada Day too! -- 21:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:How do you do it? Hi Random-storykeeper, I made edits on the SteamlandsGuy page. You can start over. --User:Andreea.avram2 (talk) 14:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Creating the New Ongoing Discussions Template Hi Random-storykeeper, thank you for participating in Forum:A template for ongoing discussions. In the forum, we agreed to use a banner template which transcludes a special category to help us keep track of unfinished discussions. It is now time to create the template and put it to use. May I invite you to join in at User blog:SQhi/New! Ongoing Discussions Template. Let's complete this initiative! SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) (No subject) Hello! I am wondering if you have any sheet music for the in-game Twin Shot music. If not, that's fine. well, see ya. :D ~Oda User Account & Story If you have one, can you give me your account on Nitrome.com? I'd love to be friends :) If you don't have one, I strongly recommend you making one as they are TONS of fun. Wow, I feel like meeting you for the first time again for some reason... well anyway bye ya! I mean see ya! From, Dirk. HEY! Dirk, get off my message! REALLY from, TinyCastleCorp. Ok, really, why do Nitrome Chracters do this? Truely from, TinyCastleGuy, NOT DIRK VALENTINE OR THE KNIGHTS FROM CASTLE CORP!!!! Hey, mabye I could join Castle Corp - Castleware For All Occasions! (How do you spell occasions?) From, TinyCastleGuy. P.S. I'm sorry that letter took... BANG! Oh no! The message got hit by Toxic's basic bomb! Hmm... Bomb.... Mabye I should buy a Power Bomb! Here, Seagull! Take this burnt messge to Random Story-keeper on the Nitrome Wiki! Well I'm off to go shocking!! I mean shopping! Wow, that took a long time. Oops, I need to buy the Power Bomb! From, 20:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :RSK's currently on vacation, she won't be back until August, but she will surely create an account. -- 21:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Or will I... 23:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo It's fine. I just wanna impress my friend cos he LOVES TS. I started playing the vid of you playing it on the piano in the phone for him and he said DUDE, IS THAT YOU? and I was like LOL NOPE. He got super mad after that. xD 23:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Spam WELCOME BACK RSK! 21:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Uploading new versions of a file Oh! I didn't know it took an entire hour - I just assumed that if it didn't work after 10 minutes, there was some glitch. Thanks for explaining. -- 20:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Email No, I haven't. I seem to be tied up editing other Nitrome Wiki stuff, would you like to send an Email to Wikia about it, or should I add it to my notebook of things to do? -- 22:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh! I didn't know I had an Email already written. I've sent it. Thanks for notifying me! -- 22:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Emoticons 2.0 It looks like I forgot to notify you about adding the emoticons. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/33/Bonsai_Emote.png - (bonsai) (tree) (haibonsai) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/5/55/Emoticon_dashdotdash.png - (-.-) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/f/f7/Bear_Emote.png - (bear) (brute) (gummybear) Don't ask why gummy bear... http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ce/Fluffball.png - (fluffball) (furball) (hairball) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/48/Food.gif - (food) (sweets) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/40/StandingDog_Emote.png - (dog) (inthedoghouse) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/1/19/Melon.png - (melon) (watermelon) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/5/5a/Troll%27s_Face.png - (squaremeal) (squaretroll) (squaretrol) And there they are. Tell me if I shoutld ad some more. I still need to add -.-' and (cat) and some others I forgot. -- 12:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Message to Wikia Did you send the message to Wikia about the Mobile namespace? -- 15:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't believe anyone else has sent out any other message. No one has posted here that they have. -- 00:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you send it? If you don't have time, I can do it instead. 15:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::No need, I just sent it. I was going to do it yesterday, but my internet suddenly went offline. 22:30, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Archive Ok, I'm not gonna yell at you with big bolded words saying '"ARCHIVE"' just like a long time ago. But instead, I would like to give a message to not only you, but all the people here who just have very very looooooo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130825094750/nitromians/images/5/56/BluePortal_small.png'[ ]' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromians/images/0/01/Orange_portal_small.png ooooong talk pages. Please follow Santi's example with the dates. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Santiago_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Mart%C3%ADn It's very hard to find info with archives unlabeled with dates. Please tell the others who haven't done this yet. -- 10:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Award Thanks! I've only been awarded 3 times across my 4 years on the wiki. Oh, so you're not going to be gone forever? That's good. I always thought that when you were going to leave, you were going to leave for good. Yeah, the wiki has improved dramatically since you first came, and it was likely because you began editing that it became better. Because, you did create Ref templates, and fixed a lot of our policies. Oh, and improved grammar - 'considerably. Quite likely if you didn't come, their will be still allot of grammar misstakes. Still, you've been an exceptional help. However, if you didn't come, the wiki would have looked considerably poorer, but the wiki still would have likely maintained a large fanbase. That's what happened to the Pokemon Wiki - lots of viewers, lots of editors, immensely poor articles, corrupt leadership, heavily vandalized, admins edit rarely, people commonly plagiarize from Bulbapedia, barely any policing. Still, with your help, the wiki has become very successful and has good grammar. Thanks for your help! Good luck in uni! -- 14:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Highlight That page doesn't work, when I added the new highlights for admins, I added the code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Are you going to delete your name from there? 16:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Random-storykeeper!!!! The day I joined the Nitrome Wiki... I remember it like it was yesterday. But wether I was the 2nd person to have the idea to make an article for Rush or not, you're still leaving. RSK, you've been a great inspiration for me ever since that day, and you still are now. Wait, didn't I just say that? Oh well. Even if Monty repeatedly tells me to get off this message, even if I didn't become an admin despite how long i've been here, i'll still miss you, no matter how many Toads say that the princess is in another castle! http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Goodbye_RSK.JPG 18:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) PS. Blueboy says you forgot the ninja lemonade when you left. Goodbye RSK Before you go, I want to say thanks for always contributing to forums, editing, and commenting for the time you were here. I learned a lot from you in my time on the wiki. We'll all miss you! Good luck at uni! -- 20:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I hope you have a nice time. I had fun doing various projects such as Blueflake, Ninja Rap, and enjoyed having you on the wiki. Everyone on the wiki and I will miss you, but have a good time at your university! :HAI! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120603112426/nitromefanfiction/images/c/cd/Ninja.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/messaging/images/5/52/Emoticon_peace.png : 22:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Request Sure! Why would we not give them to you? -- 13:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Dropping by to say Thank you! :D -- 21:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Avatar redesign Hi there, I've just made it so you can't see the avatar which can be unlocked upon task completion! I hope you like it! [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] RE:Nice to see... Haha thanks, it's good to be back (as much as I can) =). Thank you for the link to the duplicate image page. I knew you made a blog post earlier with a link to duplicate images page, but I was to lazy to go search it out. Ever learning, 19:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) 11111 edits RSK? Your edits on Nitrome Wiki total up to eleven thousand, one hundred and eleven edits. Milestone reached. Congratulations. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 15:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sorry Not really. I was playing today's game. Don't worry ;) [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Admin? I just realized, you're no longer an admin? Since when? I wish now I had payed more attention to the Nitrome world... 18:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Featured icon Yep, I did change the code for a while to show different messages for the current and past featured articles. Here's the revision, BTW. I just simply checked if the pagename was the name of the current featured article. Although, I had to change the featured article name each time, so maybe I could something a bit more clever this time. Sure, we could add another icon. I'm not sure what it should be though.... -- 12:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank for the advice! Thanks for your advice and help you've been giving me since I posted that last blog post--it has all been very helpful! The only reason I posted the video on the neck extendable robots page was because I was unable to find an image of it. It was still great advice and I will be sure to remember it for when I am writing articles in the future! Plasmaster (talk) 14:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Woop I'm back What? I don't understand. "No, I'm not trying to boot out the other RFAs by the way; I'll be dormant by the end of the first week in January, starting up the spring term." A semicolon between two independent clauses, this semicolon is used to link two related clauses, right? If that is the case (and I'm not missing anything), what is the relationship between not booting out the RFAs and being dormant at the end of January? Also, yes, I do have a lot of projects to do, and it looks like I'll never exhaust them as long as I'm on the wiki. -- 23:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) TatChags If you get your you-know-whats temporarily back (lol your msg was funny), can you add ChatTags to our MediaWiki:Chat.js? 02:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC)